Question: Expand the product ${(x+2)(x+5)}$.
When using the distributive property for the first time, we add the product of $x+2$ and $x$ to the product of $x+2$ and 5:

\begin{align*}
(x+2)(x+5) &= (x+2) \cdot x + (x+2) \cdot 5\\
&= x(x+2) + 5(x+2)
\end{align*}We use the distributive property again and combine like terms:

\begin{align*}
x(x+2) + 5(x+2) &= x^2 + 2x + 5x+ 10\\
&= \boxed{x^2 + 7x + 10}
\end{align*}